The present invention relates generally to the field of robotic catheter systems for performing interventional procedures. One interventional procedure used to treat patients with diseased, often obstructed, heart arteries, is a percutaneous coronary intervention (“PCI”).
Before performing an interventional procedure with the disclosed invention, a diagnostic procedure is typically performed. An exemplary diagnostic procedure performed before performing a PCI may include a number of steps. Starting in the femoral artery, a 0.038 guide wire is run over the top of the aortic arch. A diagnostic catheter is advanced over the 0.038 guide wire after which the 0.038 guide wire is removed allowing the diagnostic catheter (DC) to return to its preformed shape enabling the DC to access either the left or the right ostium of the aorta. A contrast media is injected through the DC and the heart is x-rayed to identify the existence and location of any lesion. A y-connector may be secured to the end of the DC outside of the patient. The y-connector provides a means for introducing the contrast media or medication. The y-connector employs a one way valve both at the y-connector leg and the free open end. The 0.038 guide is then reinserted into the DC advanced over the top of the aortic arch, and the diagnostic catheter is removed. When the diagnostic is completed the 0.038 guide wire may be left in place for use in a PCI procedure.